Frey
by EmeraldEyesDarkHeart
Summary: Harry is broken and betrayed. The Valar bring him to Middle-Earth to sleep forever, but the dwarves find him and wake him. Years later, he is given the choice to help the Fellowship or watch them die. OOC!harry,violence,gore,betrayal notHP
1. Crystal Clear

Egor was the most experienced miner in the Mines of Moria. Others who had mined as long as he were driven mad with the _mithril_ lust, lost in the need for the beauty of the silver metal. Many told him he ought to quit while he still had the full use of his wits, yet he never did. What else did he have to do?

One day, however, Egor made a discovery so beautiful and precious that even his eyes, hardened against the beautiful _mithril_, wept at the sight.

Egor was following a vein of _mithril_ when the vein abruptly turned away from him and the rock gave into a small cavern. Having determined that open space was beyond the wall he was working at, he proceeded with caution. The cave was roughly the size of a large room, and a silver light gently shone from the opposite side of the cavern. Stepping carefully down onto the floor and gently testing the stability of the rock beneath him (because others had died for assuming the floor before them was solid), Egor squinted to see where the light was originating from, as he knew the cavern to be almost a mile underground. A pillar of clear crystal slowly faded into sight. Though the crystal was beautiful, the being frozen inside stole Egor's breath.

Every line in his body screamed heart-breaking sorrow and agony. Eyes closed, his smooth, white skin a sharp contrast against his ebony hair, which was streaming forever behind him, a tall, painfully slim - almost delicate - young man floated, suspended in timeless crystal. One hand over his heart, the other stretched forward toward Egor in a silent plea for comfort. A close-cut emerald shirt and snug black pants clung to his lean figure, highlighting beautiful, perfect lines. His bare feet leant him an aura of innocence, while the tears captured on his face accentuated his sorrow.

A matching tear trailed slowly down Egor's face as he stood before the beautiful youth. He watched in wonder, unable to turn away, as eyes that should have been sealed shut by crystal slid open. Those green eyes, deeper and more startling than any emerald, hypnotized him and he wondered vaguely if this was what those with the _mithril_ madness felt.

A sweet, anguished tenor sang through the stifling air around him. _Why have you woken me?_

(-)

Ron… Ginny… Fred… George… frauds...

_Please._

Dumbledore… traitor…

_Please…_

Hermione… Death Eater…

_Please. I…_

Gone. All gone…

_Please. I want…_

So much death… so much…

_Please. I want…_

Betrayed, hurt, frightened… searching… so long…

_Please. I want to…_

Immortality. Tom always wanted it… such irony that I should gain it…

_Please. I want to forget…_

Destruction… smoking rubble and dead bodies far as the eye can see…

_Please. I want to sleep… forever._

**We will grant your wish, young one.**

Darkness.

A small movement brings me from the depths of unconsciousness.

Then footsteps, a short figure approaching rouses me.

The despair, the suffering, the pure _agony_…

_Why have you woken me?_


	2. Agony

The Dwarves visited me for many years. I watched as they grew older, listened as they spoke, and soothed what hurts I could. I gave advice, I healed injuries. They called me Frey, their word for lord. Their king ruled their minds, but I ruled their hearts. For many, many years I was their most precious secret. The other races viewed their sudden obsession with mining as the _mithril_ madness. I knew better.

When Egor first found me, he swore he would protect me with his life. The others all gave an oath to the same effect. They delved hard and deep, searching for a metal harder than _mithril_, a rock harder than diamond, to carve me out of my crystal prison. They found nothing, but over the centuries they refused to give up the search. I warned them to beware of the deep chasms of the earth, but they told me they accepted the risks, wanting to free me at all costs.

I wanted to tell them I wasn't worth it, but they thought so highly of me and I couldn't bear to shatter their dream-like vision. For the first time in a long time, I found myself caring for people. They slowly grew and faded and died, but I cared for each and every one who came to see me.

Though the crystal contained most of my magic, my ability to sense all the things around me soon extended into the mines around me. My magic was slowly strengthening, stretching through the crystal and into the rocks of the mine. I could feel every Dwarf as they went about their work. Soon, I would be able to manipulate their surroundings to protect them, as I did inside of my chamber.

Then, one day, I felt the festering darkness in the depths of the mines stir. I quickly informed Balin, the current king, but the Dwarves refused to run. They, like Egor all those centuries ago, had sworn to protect me with their lives. Though I pleaded with them to leave me, they refused and died protecting my cavern. They stood at the entrance and fell, one by one, as the drums sounded in the deep. Kirgor, Dagir, Balor, Gormil, Balin… I could do nothing but watch as my friends died, just outside of my magic's reach.

For the first time in years, I felt my healing heart tear in two.


	3. A Price

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Dwarf?

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Now… let's see. _Ithildin_… it mirrors only starlight… and moonlight. It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

"Nothing's happening."

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock you head against these door, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

"Do not disturb the water."

"Oh, it's useless."

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._"

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Indeed… another of the people. He is in danger!

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

"Oh, no! NO!" Yes… leave!

"Goblins!"

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"

"Frodo!" "Strider!" "Help!" "Get off him! Strider!" "Aragorn!" "Strider!" "INTO THE MINES!" "LEGOLAS! SHOOT IT!" "RUN!"

Must… protect… BOOM.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

_Older, certainly. Yet to call Frey foul is to say the sun does not shine._

My magic stirred upon hearing that thought. He approaches. _No… stay away… danger!_

He heard me, but I do not think he knew it to be my voice. _Please… turn… back._

Collapsing the entrance to shield them from the monster and sending my voice over such a long distance was tiring. I slipped back into darkness.

(-)

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared."

I stirred slightly as I heard the Dwarf discover the death of Balin.

"No… Frey!" The Dwarf rushed out of the tomb.

_No… danger!_ He paid me no heed. His friends followed him as he flew deeper into the mines. He ignored them, praying for my safety. _Turn back!_

"Gimli! Gimli, stop! Take care!" The booming of the drums began. _Please, run!_

A moment later he rounded the corner. He saw the corpses scattered across the entryway and bowed his head in respect, then quickly entered. "Frey." The relief and care in his voice were incredibly touching. If I could have cried more tears, I would have.

Then part of his fellowship rushed into the room. "Gimli! You fool, what were… you…"

The awe and confusion they felt was palpable in the very air around them. They stood silently staring until the four small ones and the old wizard stumbled into the cavern. "Who is this? How did he…"

I slowly opened my eyes. The startled gasps would've been almost entertaining under other circumstances. _I am Frey._

One of the little ones looked ready to pass out from surprise.

Then the drums sounded again. _Please, do not leave this room. While you are here, I can protect you to some extent._

"Who are you?" The younger Man was very suspicious. I sensed a worrying amount of darkness in his heart.

_I told you. I am Frey._

"That is little enough information," the elder Man noted.

_For every dark in this deep place, there is a light. Many of these are on the surface of the world, but the Valar placed me here for an eternal rest. Centuries ago, my rest was disturbed. I have woken and protected the Dwarves within these mines ever since. I can do almost nothing outside of this cavern, as this crystal blocks my powers. What little I am able to do, however, I will._

The drums were growing louder.

"If we free you from the crystal, will your powers grow?" the Istar asked.

_You should know the answer to that, Istar. After all, the Valar placed you here._

"They did not inform me of your presence."

_Did they not? How interesting. I suppose I shall answer your questions then. Just know that you have little time._

"Then answer me my first question."

_Freeing me from the crystal will release my full powers. However, I have not been out of this crystal in many years. Though my powers will be at their strongest, my body will be a physical liability. I doubt I would be able to even walk for some time. I will, during this time, still be able to use my magic._

"Would you be willing to help us?"

_Yes. But bear in mind, Olorin, that there will be a price to pay for breaking the enchantment the Valar placed upon me. That unfortunate side effect was placed as a trap against those that would do me harm, but I am afraid it is irreversible._

He thought for a long moment, staring at me deep in thought. The drums were growing ever louder.

_Your time is almost up, Istar. You must make your decision. Use my momentary protection to your advantage and find another way out of the mines, or free me and have my protection with you, despite the liability of carrying me and the possible repercussions of the price you must pay._

At that, he nodded deliberately and gravely said, "I will pay it."


	4. Release

AN: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and the hundreds who decided to follow this story. I honestly was not expecting even a hundredth of the response I received; I intended this to be a mere writing exercise. It was quite surprising to find that so many people enjoyed it. Now I have to think up the rest of the plot… oh no! ;)

I must apologize for a number of things, some belated and others in advance. I will likely be updating only sporadically, considering I am in school and have a lot of stuff going on. My muse flits in and out, so this story will be a bit choppy at first considering I did not plan out a plot first. o_o (Wish me luck! XD) I hope to be able to update more than once every six months (… sorry about that… *_wince*_)

I will probably not make this a romance story. I thought about it some more and decided that a) there are no girls I want to pair Frey with (there being hardly any girls at all and all of them being paired up just fine) and b) there aren't really any boys I want to pair him with either… I might do Legolas/Frey, but it depends on fans' response and if I do, it will be pretty slight for the most part. (Sorry romance / slash fans!)

I'd like to thank Monnitar for the review you sent on October 18. It was a real kick in the butt and made me start thinking about this story again.

Also (one last thing!) if any of you have comments, questions, concerns, or just want to tell me how great I am (just kidding!), feel free to review or PM me! (I feel like an infomercial… but I mean it! XD)

_This is a line break also functioning as a late disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, though I love them both so much I'm on my third copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I should get another Chamber of Secrets ('cuz its so loved its falling apart), and my Lord of the Rings books have to be taped together because they're VERY LOVED 50th anniversary editions._

The drums sounded again.

_Quickly,__Olorin.__You__have__little__time._

He nodded gravely and stepped in front of me. The younger man rushed over and snapped, "What if this is a trap? You cannot think it would be a good idea to release this … **being** while we are on our mission, can you? And what of the price he speaks of? Have you taken leave of your senses, Gandalf?"

One of the little ones I had mistaken for a child, the one with the Dark object hanging from his neck, spoke up. "I believe in Gandalf's opinion. We should trust him!"

The Elf added, "You were eager enough to trust in the Ring, an object clearly Dark and without good intention; why are you so quick to disbelieve someone so clearly of the Light?"

"Enough of this foolishness!" the Istar barked. He turned a stern gaze on the fellowship. "I have made the decision, and I shall be the one to pay the price. Also, know this: no creature of Dark intention would so willingly speak the name of the Valar."

With that final pronouncement, he turned to face me again. He held his staff in front of him vertically, then closed his eyes and gathered his power. _You__must__do__this__swiftly__and__without__delay__if__you__wish__to__complete__the__ritual__in__time,__Master__Olorin._ He gave no sign of acknowledgment, but I was pleased to note a slight sharpening of his focus.

White light began steadily shining from the crystal and his staff. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, feeling the crystal around me begin to vibrate and hum a clear, high note. A moment later, his magic swirling visibly around him, he invoked the Valar and thrust his staff into the earth at his feet. A beam of white light pierced the crystal and I fell as the crystal shattered.

_I thought about ending it here, but I'm not quite that cruel, especially after such a long time between updates... (Again, I'm sorry!)_

I landed on my feet, but my knees immediately collapsed beneath me. The ground rushed upwards… but the Elf caught and gently supported me while the older man and most of the others ran to the Istar who was standing before the shattered crystal looking a bit (almost comically) dazed. He waved them off soon enough and looked over to me. I smiled weakly at him. I could feel my power washing outwards, permeating the surrounding area and slowly stretching beyond its original reach.

"Will you be well?" Olorin asked in a gruff, but gentle manner.

"Y…" I quickly cleared my throat, then decided to whisper. "I will be. It seems… I cannot stand of my… own volition, as I expected. I will slow… you down, but I can… protect you from most… dangers." My voice kept fading every few words much to my dismay and frustration.

The Elf quietly murmured, "Do you require food or drink?"

"Not at the moment… I do not think I c… could stomach it," I quietly replied. "We must continue… onward immediately. My awakening seems… to have woken my counterpart." I could feel its presence, like a festering, ugly sore spreading disease and darkness in the depths of the mines, as he woke. The Istar's eyes widened and for a moment I saw fright and horror in their blue depths that so reminded me of another… no. No time to think about that now.

The Elf frowned, then decisively said, "I will carry you," and swept me into his arms bridal style. I had to fight down a blush at the movement, position, and my own weakness.

"Thank you," I murmured, then returned my attention to the presence slowly, steadily rousing itself in the dark parts that I couldn't reach while in the crystal. The fellowship moved into the next chamber, then stopped before leaving.

"The goblins and orcs … are in the next room. Run … forward and do not… look back. I will construct… a barrier around us and even their arrows… cannot touch it," I instructed as loudly as I dared. I wove my power into the shield as I spoke, basing it on my intention and wish to protect. When the men looked hesitant, I made the barrier visible, a shining wall of white light. The entire group froze in astonishment, but I murmured, "Go!"

They ran through the next room, the orcs and goblins scattering before the shield could touch them. One brave (or foolish) orc stood firm and made to attack, but the shield pushed him aside. Every inch that the barrier had so much as brushed against blistered and burned. The fellowship, last doubts forgotten, ran even faster.

Then we reached the Bridge of Khazad-Dum, only a minute's run from the exit.

And the Balrog, that flaming, horrifying creature of Darkness, caught up.

_AN2: Sorry to say, I am just that cruel. My muse has abandoned me! I shall try to update at least in the next two weeks or so._


	5. Trust Fate

A/N: I know I've been gone; don't lynch me. I've had a lot going on, and I probably won't be able to post for another month after this, so… sorry, but there isn't really anything I can do about it.

There won't be much, if any, romance in this story. I may eventually post a rewritten slash version (perhaps on AO3). Sorry to disappoint, slash fans, but at this point all you'll get is suggestion (there always is!). If you can't get over your slash addiction (I'm not pointing fingers, I can't either), I suggest most of my favorites list.

Enjoy.

(-)

I had trusted a great number of people in my previous life.

I had trusted Dumbledore, and the Weasleys, and Hermione, and the Order, and I thought highly of the basic goodness of mankind.

My innocence did not survive the war.

After Dumbledore, Voldemort, Death Eaters, and betrayals of the most heinous sorts, I was far from the child I had been.

When I saw the color red, I thought of blood and the Sectumsempra curse and the Stunning spell and the Cruciatus curse and eyes full of hatred and bloodlust and insanity.

When I saw the color orange, I thought of fire and _Bombarda Maxima_ and _Flagrate_ and _Confringo_.

When I saw the color yellow, I thought of Time Turners and the Conjunctivitus Curse; green, the Killing Curse; blue, the Gouging Spell (_Defodio_) and how I discovered it could be used on organic matter, too; purple, Dolohov's curse and _Deprimo_ and _Diffindo_; black, _Expulso_; white, _Ferula_ crafted bandages stained through with lifeblood; grey, the Veil and _Duro_.

When I heard the word blessing, I thought of St. Aurea's Blessing*, that deadly poison parasitically exsanguinating its victims as all the moisture in its area of effect was slowly, excruciatingly removed.

When I heard the word peace, I thought of death, that eternal, elusive sleep.

When I heard the word love, I thought of red and war and never being able to breathe for the pain where my heart had been - was - is - should be?

Too long had I laid in silence and solitude. Too long had I been restrained. My magic hurtled away from me, ripping the reigns from my hands and seeping through the earth. Just when I was concerned it would abandon me, it turned and slinked around the Fellowship like a cat, then trickled back under my skin. I took a deep breath and prepared to face blood, death, shadow, and fire once more.

(-)

When the Valar brought me from my world into Middle-earth, Sauron, with the meager assistance of Saruman and more substantial assistance from Melkor's lingering fëa, brought with me my "counterpart" in a twisted sort of arms race. The one and true enemy of mine that I had defeated once and for all, or so I thought at the time, was brought into Middle-earth. However, because I had already defeated him, in order to avoid a deviant paradox, neither of us could interfere with the other in any way.

Sauron brought Tom Riddle into Middle-earth.

However, Tom Riddle no longer had a corporeal form. Because of this, he became a Balrog. The very same Balrog, in fact, that pursued the Fellowship through the Mines.

So when the Balrog stepped onto the Bridge, I knew I could not interfere, and it was with a sickening jolt that I realized the price Olorin would pay.

(-)

* Thanks to Fan o' Fanfic for St. Aurea's Blessing. Will show up again - it's a great concept!


	6. Consequences

I never was particularly skilled at obeying rules.

Despite the consequences, the Valar could not expect me to stand idly by while someone was about to be hurt. Being omniscient beings of a Higher Power, I honestly do not know why they believed that I would be able to suppress my "saving people thing."

So, just like the Gryffindor idiot that I was, when the Balrog stepped on to the Bridge - I spared a mocking thought to how Tom never did regain the beauty of his youth, no matter how he tried - I threw everything I had into creating a barrier between him and Gandalf. The Balrog's flaming whip came down, struck the barrier, and -

_PAIN_

Nothing.

(-)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a lush field, the wide blue sky stretching from horizon to horizon around me.

An exasperated sigh distracted me and I quickly sat up to face the being sprawled next to me.

The Elf-like being playfully groused, "You never could resist trying to help people, could you?"

I smiled, abashed, and replied, "Really, Manwë, what did you expect? I would apologize, but, well... it'll probably happen again."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, before I considered that statement.

"Wait, what exactly did happen? Did that 'paradox' thing-a-ma-bobber or whatever you warned me about happen?"

Manwë huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. For a moment I was distracted by how _mortal_ and undignified the movement looked for the leader of the Valar. He caught the tail-end of that thought and smirked. "This place really does relax you a bit too much, doesn't it?" He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out before starting.

"When we warned you about interfering with Tom Marvolo Riddle again, even we did not quite understand what would happen. Now that you have attempted the _one_ thing we warned you not to try, we have been able to observe - and hopefully rectify - the consequences of your actions.

"As you know, the conflict which was settled between yourself and Riddle in your own plane of existence was finished with his expulsion from your timeline and world. However, Eru Ilúvatar is Father of All, supreme over all existences that were, are, and shall be. So, when the Valar extracted you from your plane and transported you to Middle-Earth, and Melkor brought Riddle, you two could not interfere with each other."

I nodded absently, puzzling over his words. Manwë glanced at me and frowned.

"Harry, _Frey_, you do not seem to understand the significance of what you achieved before we contacted you. You defeated Riddle, permanently. The outcome of the conflict between you two is decided. It is a set fixture across the worlds and times. No matter where you are, you have essentially blasted him out of _being_. He no longer _exists_, particularly to you. In fact, he should not exist at all. That Melkor Called him is a perversion of nature. So for you to interact with him was the furthering of a tear in the pattern of the universe, and since you were the one to initiate contact with the source of the tear, Riddle... your existence was threatened."

At this, I whirled to stare at him. "What? No, I cannot cease to exist now! Not now that I have finally started to find another purpose!"

Manwë smiled a small, sad smile. "I know, child. I would say I'm sorry that you have been torn from your rest, but... I always was a strong believer that the path to healing for you would be found with others. Truly, Nienna and Mandos were the strongest supporters of your extended sleep within the sanctuary of the mountain. To this day, I think that Yavanna and Aulë conspired for you to be found, despite their usual mutual dislike for each other.

"Now, do not worry. We managed to pull you from Middle-Earth before you were torn out of being. Unfortunately, because you were utilizing your power as a shield for the Grey Wizard, it was the first part of you to begin to... disappear."

Sheer terror gripped me. "What? No, it's... it's like another limb to me, Manwë, I don't know how to live without it!"

He pulled me in to a warm embrace. "Oh, child. We could only do so much to save you. Your magic is not completely gone, but some aspects of it, I'm afraid, we could not protect in time." I shivered and tried not to burst into tears. When I was returned to Middle-Earth... I would feel its absence. I couldn't begin to imagine what pain it would bring. "Frey, I want to warn you. You can no longer manipulate pure energy as you were doing in the Mines of Moria. Those barriers and the extension of your awareness to detect danger will no longer be an option; neither will many of the spells you used in your old world. Your wand is lost to you, which only makes matters worse. I know that the wandless magic you learned to compensate for the loss of your wand is how you mainly protected the dwarves of Moria while they were under your watch, but you will have to learn to make do without this now.

"However, I do have some comfort for you. While trapped within the ice prison in the mountain, your magic became intimately familiar with the structure and composition of ice. While you cannot use most magic, your familiarity with this state of water has caused something which none of the Valar expected: we believe that you can directly manipulate the water in the atmosphere into ice or snow, even without your magic. During your long rest, we encouraged your magic to treat the ice and your body as one and the same, even binding them together; it was the only way we could prevent your magic from rejecting the ice that held you. Now, even though your magic is gone, your body is accustomed to ice and should theoretically be able to create ice on command."

I mulled over that for a moment, trying to get my shocked brain to think. Then I caught one word. "Theoretically?"

Manwë frowned. "Yes, well... We haven't exactly had a case like you before." He sighed heavily. "I am sorry, for all we have put you through. We promised eternal rest when you sought sanctuary, and now it is disturbed, perhaps permanently."

I shook my head. "It's hardly your fault. I'm the one who got involved, again. I never do think things through too much when someone I care about is on the line. Why do I have to care, Manwë? Why couldn't you have frozen my heart?"

He closed his eyes and pulled me closer into his arms. "The Valar have their limits, dear child, and I think it would take far more than ice to freeze your caring heart. Your heart is _not_ a weakness, young one, and we shall find a way for you to see that in the end."


	7. Waking Up

AN: Yes, I had several requests for a "NOT SUPER" Harry, and that's how I'm going to handle it. I like the symbolism of Harry fighting with ice against the Eye of Fire, so he's not fighting "fire with fire" even in the most literal of senses. Harry will be closest to Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo. Particularly Gimli, because Gimli's a Dwarf and the cousin of the last Lord of Moria. (...because Frey spent a long time in Moria. I don't blame you if you don't remember, I haven't updated in so long...)

(-)

Waking in Lothlorien was one of the most painful experiences I have ever had the pleasure to undergo. After my little chat with Manwë I expected a painful awakening, but knowing it was going to happen could not prepare me for the shock of its reality.

My magic was gone leaving a gaping hole in my chest, or at least something that damn near felt like one. I couldn't prevent the scream that tore itself from my lips as I desperately clutched the skin over my heart, feeling like I was trying to hold my body together since magic wasn't there to do it any longer.

Then, a cool, gentle touch on my hand and my body went limp. As another hand drew itself over my brow, the sharp pain that had burrowed into my chest settled into a dull ache, then subsided.

My eyelids flickered open and a lady's face came into focus. Her long, blonde tresses flowed down from the silver circlet resting on her forehead, and her blue eyes gazed at me knowingly. As she drew her hands away, a sparkle on her hand caught my eye. Resting on her hand was a ring, Nenya the Ring of Adamant. That would mean she must be...

"Lady Galadriel," I murmured.

She smiled slightly and handed me a cup of water after I managed to prop myself up against the headboard of the bed I was laying in. I took a few sips as she quietly told me, "The Valar foretold your coming, Frey. You have an important part to play in the path of the Fellowship."

I nearly choked on the sip of water I had taken. Her smile grew as I coughed a bit and sputtered for a moment. Finally I managed to breathe more clearly.

"The Fellowship? They have a path important enough to be governed by destiny?" I pondered that for a moment, then cursed. "Wonderful, I've done it again. Next thing I know I'll be getting involved in the fate of this entire world."

Lady Galadriel's smile turned bittersweet. "Did you not know? The Fellowship is the last hope of the Free World. You are involved in preventing the destruction of this world as we know it, young one."

I took a deep breath shakily set aside the cup. "Tell me everything."

(-)

When the Fellowship arrived in Lothlorien, I was still too weak to go to greet them. I watched through the Lady's Mirror as the Fellowship approached Lady Galadriel, my gaze lingering on the Elf and the Dwarf.

Then Lord Celeborn pointed out something I had been hesitant to acknowledge. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him... I can no longer see him from afar."

My breath caught in my throat as I quickly glanced over the group again. I had assumed that Gandalf had been separated for some reason, or had been delayed. But what if...

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel had given voice to my darker fears.

I scanned the faces of the Fellowship, now seeing the signs I had before glossed over. Sorrow, pain, and anger lingered in their faces, and fatigue weighted down their limbs. The Man of Gondor glared angrily at his feet, and now I thought I understood why. Had my attempt to shield Olorin been for naught? Had _the loss of my magic_ been for naught? I quickly chastised myself for such a selfish thought, but it festered in the darker corners of my mind.

Then the Elf spoke. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria. Despite the efforts of those who tried to save him, he was lost." I saw the Dwarf bow his head in respect for Gandalf.

Galadriel cast her gaze over the Fellowship and, almost absently, replied, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." As she looked at Boromir, he tried to hold her gaze, before looking away and choking back a sob.

Celeborn's mouth twisted angrily. If he were any less dignified, I thought he might've cursed or wept. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel subtly slid her hand into his and gently squeezed. If I had not been looking through the Mirror, I might have missed it. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." As her eyes fell on one of the Hobbits, she smiled, and it was like the clouds parting to reveal the moon after the darkest hours of the night. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Tomorrow shall bring a new dawn, and a new hope."

My eyebrows shot up. She had told me earlier that I would be released from bed rest tomorrow. She could not be referring to... me?


End file.
